I Once Was Lost
by ssrumbelle
Summary: What if Emma and August weren't the only ones to escape before the curse hit? Rumbelle-centric AU. (Thanks to xXLittleStrifeXx for the lovely fan art image)
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first attempt at solo fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it! I've had this idea for a while now and finally got down to writing it. R & R, and enjoy!_

_Prologue_

"You would love her, Bae."

Rumplestiltskin stood in absolute stillness amidst the centuries-old trees, gazing at a very particular spot on the damp earth. It was a spot he had committed to memory long, long ago: the place where his life, his love, his _world_ had been swept away. He hated coming back to it. He hated having those last moments with his son replayed before his eyes, as if they were happening all over again. His boy's shrill scream rang in his ears, threatening to burst his skull. _"You coward! Don't break our deal!" _He'd said he was sorry, but it had all been too little, too late. _"You coward!" _the boy had shrieked, and he couldn't have been more right.

But as much as it all pained him, Rumplestiltskin felt himself constantly drawn to that spot. This was the place where it had all begun. He had stood at this very place and made a solemn vow; he had committed his life to finding his son, to making things right. Now, gazing at the exact spot where that accursed bean had hit the ground, he was reminded of the price he had paid in exchange for power – of a choice he had made that had been the worst mistake of his life.

A mistake he almost made twice.

Almost.

* * *

He had never thought another person could make him love again the way he had loved Bae; he had been so sure of the impossibility of it that he had _sworn_ to love nothing else. But then a petite, bright, beautiful caretaker had walked with him through his castle gates, and all of that changed. It was as if someone had rekindled a flame, a light that had long been absent in his heart. Belle was smart, genuine, and was perhaps the first person in centuries to draw a genuine smile from the Dark One. Most astonishing of all, she somehow managed to see him for who he truly was, underneath the scales and the high-pitched giggles.

Yet, when it came down to it, he couldn't let himself believe what he was seeing. He let her slip away – no, _forced_ her out. He had been wrong about her. She'd been playing him all along, working for his most ruthless enemy. She wanted to strip him of his power, make him helpless and weak. He was better off without her, and she without him.

But he couldn't forget that look in her eyes. Every time he closed his own eyes, he saw those bright blue orbs looking back at him, full of the absolutely heartbroken emotion that had flowed out with her tears as she bade him farewell. The Queen was conniving and manipulative (he had taught her well, after all), but he found it difficult to believe she could convince Belle to fake that kind of emotion. Despite his attempts to keep his expression unemotional and apathetic, she had read him like a book.

Though it felt like years, it had in reality only been a matter of days since she had left when he felt it: a sharp pain, radiating from his heart throughout his chest. This wasn't a normal sensation for Rumplestiltskin; after all, the Dark One could feel no physical pain, could not die. No, this felt like a connection being severed, like some invisible bond in his heart had been broken. And he knew instantly what had caused it.

Belle was in trouble.

He was more sure of it than anything he had ever felt in his life, and he knew in that moment that he couldn't ignore it. He knew in that moment that his blue-eyed beauty had been telling him the truth. "_You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin," _the Beauty had said, and she couldn't have been more right. But this time, the Beast wasn't going to let that be the end of it. He wasn't going to let his cowardice cost him the second person he had ever truly loved, as it had cost him the first. This time, he made a different choice: he chose to rescue the woman he loved.

It took all the strength he could muster. He was terrified of what he would find – would he be too late? Even if he did manage to get to Belle in time, would she go with him? Could she ever forgive him for casting her off as if she were nothing?

And in that instant, Rumplestiltskin thought of his son. His beautiful little boy, who was courageous and brave in all the ways his father never was. He summoned every ounce of bravery he could, and in mere seconds he was by her side as she lay in a dungeon, bruised and broken after what had obviously been quite a struggle. _"Belle?"_ he called, in a voice barely above a whisper, so quiet he wasn't entirely sure if he'd said it aloud. Her unconscious form remained still, only her chest moving slightly with the rhythm of her shallow breath.

He paused for a moment, staring at her as she lay on the cold, dirty floor. This was his fault, and it made him sick. If he had only trusted her, had only opened his heart to let her in, she would have been safe in his castle right now. Instead, here she was on the floor of a wicked Queen's dungeon, and it was his fault. He made another promise, right then and there, to _always_ keep her safe.

He waved a hand over her, healing the cuts and bruises. Another wave of a hand and a cloud of smoke, and she was safe in bed in the Dark Castle.

There was one matter left to take care of: the Queen. She had kidnapped the woman he loved, probably could have killed her if given the time. His first instinct was to squash her under his foot, or perhaps give her a taste of her own heart-ripping treatment – but he needed her to cast his curse. All the same, he couldn't let Regina near his Belle again. A deal was struck: she would leave him and Belle alone, and he would help her with her magic whenever she asked. She scoffed at the offer at first, but in the end, they both knew she would need the assistance.

With that, he returned to his home and his Beauty.

He sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to disturb her. He watched her chest rise and fall, listening to the soft breeze of her breath. Ever so gently, he brushed a loose curl of dark hair off her face. He had made the same cowardly mistake again, but this time, he had been given a chance at redemption. She was his match in every way, and he was determined not to lose her again.

When she awoke, he told her everything as she silently listened. He told her that he had always been a coward, that power was his crutch. That he had made a terrible mistake, and that he never wanted to hurt her again.

He told her why he needed magic: to find his son. He told her all about Bae. About the curse, about the Queen, about the inevitable future. They were both in tears by the end of his tale.

She was apprehensive; he could see it. But she steeled herself and accepted his feeble attempt at an apology. She still had that uncanny ability to look beyond the monster and see him for who he was – a man trying to make things right.

She made it clear that they both had plenty to work on, and that she wasn't going to make unnecessary sacrifices because of his cowardice. Several years were spent mending their relationship. There was friendship, there was laughter, there were tears, and finally, there was love. True, magical, perfect love.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stood in silence amidst the centuries-old trees on the eve of his wedding, gazing at that spot on the ground, telling Bae about his bride-to-be. Bae and Belle were alike in so many ways – in their bravery, in their ability to bring out the best in Rumplestiltskin. It was no coincidence that he loved them both more than life itself.

"You would love her, Bae," he said once more. As the sun began to set, he walked away from that memory-ridden place filled, for the first time, with _hope_ instead of remorse.

He was about to experience not a new journey altogether, but a merging of two journeys. The road to find his son and the road to true love had somehow merged to form one road into his future. And really, it wasn't just _his_ journey anymore; it was _theirs_. His and Belle's.

And neither of them could ever have guessed the new frontiers this journey would bring them to.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I promise, this will be the last half-flashback chapter, but I felt like I needed this setup. I hope you like it! R&R and please to enjoy!_

_Chapter 1_

Snow White and Charming had been most intrigued when they received word of the engagement of Sir Maurice's daughter to none other than Rumplestiltskin. Two months before the proposed wedding, they set out for the Dark Castle, anticipating the need to rescue a helpless girl who had stumbled into a horrible deal.

What they found was something quite the opposite.

Snow had given Charming a stern warning: "Don't let your need to be a hero impair your judgment. Don't forget the trouble we've gotten into with Rum – with _him_ before…"

Her husband shrugged off her advice, however, and his gallantry ended up being their downfall. Upon entering the Dark Castle, Charming immediately let heroics take over, attempting to _force_ Rumplestiltskin to release Belle to him. Moments later, Snow and Charming found themselves pinned against a wall, a strong but invisible force holding them fast.

The Dark One slowly advanced toward the two helpless royals, his hand raised in a choking gesture, his magic pinning them down.

"_Let her go!" _He repeated Charming's words in a mocking tone. "I think, _dearie_, that perhaps _you_ need to mind your own business –"

But then a new voice rang out from the top of the stairs.

"_Rumplestiltskin!_"

Something changed in Rumplestiltskin's expression, as if a switch had been flipped. Snow and Charming dropped to the floor as he turned toward the source of the voice. All three looked up to see a beautiful young brunette slowly descending the marble staircase. She wore a mask of confusion on her face and a lovely, pale blue dress that brought out her eyes.

"Who…who are these people? What have you done to them?"

Though Rumplestiltskin's face had softened, there was conflict – almost worry – in his eyes. "Go back to the spinning room, Belle. I'll be right in."

"No," Charming interrupted, leaping back to his feet. "Stay. Don't let him control you anymore." He paused, visibly forcing himself to remain calm. "We're here to bring you home."

Rumplestiltskin struggled to restrain the urge to throw Charming clear across the room, knowing it would only frighten Belle.

Belle reached the foot of the staircase, looking to the King. "Home? What are you talking about?"

Snow smiled, tentatively walking towards Belle. "We can bring you back. To your father, your family, your friends. Your home."

Belle's eyes widened with an emotion that Snow couldn't quite place. "No! No no no," she protested. "You've got it all wrong. My home is here now."

Charming pleaded with her. "Belle, we know what this man does to people. How he manipulates them. We're here to protect –"

Rumplestiltskin could keep quiet no longer. "She is in no need of your _protection_, I assure you." He spat the words at Charming.

"Well, she is certainly in no need of anything _you _could offer her!"

"Stop!" Belle cried. "Stop it, both of you!" She came and stood between the two men, her eyes blazing. "You, Rumplestiltskin, do not _own _me. You don't get to tell me what to do or decide where I stay. And you," she continued, turning to Snow and Charming, "I don't know who you are, but I promise you that I have not been forced into anything. I chose to stay here, to marry Rumplestiltskin. My home is _here_," she said again.

She locked eyes with Rumplestiltskin then, and the whole atmosphere in the room changed. Snow instantly recognized the look on Belle's face. The longing and trust in her pretty blue eyes, the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes darted to Rumplestiltskin's face, finding a matching expression there.

Snow pulled Charming to the opposite end of the room, speaking in hushed tones.

As they moved out of earshot, Belle broke the silence with a quiet reproach. "You had no right to treat them that way. They were only trying to help me."

Failing to mask his frustration, Rumplestiltskin fired back. "You don't _need_ their help. Their idea of "help" is taking you away. They won't give up until you are separated from me forever."

"How can you be so sure?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, and Belle could tell he was remembering things past. "Because I've known them both for their entire lives. They're stubborn. When they want something… they don't stop until they get it." He paused. "Until they find it."

Belle mulled this over. Though she had come to trust Rumplestiltskin, she also considered herself a good judge of character – and Snow and Charming didn't strike her as the type to tear her away from someone she loved.

"They seem like reasonable people to me. The Queen, especially. They clearly love each other." She looked to where they stood. Out of the corner of her eye, Snow caught Belle staring; both women quickly dropped their eyes.

A thought occurred to Belle. Surely the King and Queen would recognize true love when they saw it…

"What if… what if we could _prove_ it to them? That I'm here because I chose to be here, and that you haven't forced me into anything. That we do love each other." Her mouth turned up in a half-smile.

Rumplestiltskin, skeptical, raised an eyebrow in question. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Not me. _Us_. We'll make them see." She grabbed both his hands and held them tightly. "True love is undeniable. The most powerful magic of all, hm?"

Now a melancholy smile crept onto the Dark One's face. "It would seem so."

"All we have to do is show them that we can love just as they do. But that won't happen if you make a habit of throwing them against walls!"

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle with utter tenderness, the frustration and anger gone as quickly as they had come. "I only did that to protect you, love. I…" He faltered, lifting his hand to her cheek. "I couldn't let them take you away. I couldn't lose you again. I thought that perhaps…you might _want_ to go with them."

Belle placed her hand over his. "I would love to see my family, but they can come here. We can visit them. There will be time for that. Right now, I want to focus on us. And if you really want to protect me, you'll help me show these two who you really are. That's the only way, Rumple."

He knew she was right. He knew he would have to open up to Snow and Charming, break down the emotional walls that he had only ever really lowered for two people in his life. If he wanted Belle to be able to stay, he had to prove himself. It was a new experience for him, and frankly, it made him uneasy. But he had to show the King and Queen the man he could be, and the love he could give. This was his chance to remind Belle that he trusted her judgment – had faith in her. Perhaps most importantly, it was a chance to prove to himself that he wasn't a monster to the core.

Meanwhile, across the room, Snow and Charming had been discussing their next move.

"She loves him."

Charming looked back to Belle, his brow furrowed. "I find it hard to believe that she –"

"Just _look_ at them, Charming. Look at their eyes." He did so, and Snow saw his resolve waver. "It's not one-sided. He…_he_ loves _her_. I'm just as shocked as you are, but… how can you deny it?"

The prince weighed his options carefully. "I still don't feel right just leaving her here."

Across the room, Rumplestiltskin chimed in, "Well, dearie, that's not exactly up to you, now is it?"

Snow and Charming whipped around, startled. "Forgive me," Charming shot back, "if I don't exactly find you all that trustworthy."

Trying to avoid an impending fight, Belle blurted out, "Give me a chance to prove my choice to you. Stay with us! Help me prepare for the wedding! We have plenty of room –"

"Belle, do you really think that's a good idea?" Rumplestiltskin was clearly not enthused. Having Snow and Charming stay as house guests was _not_ what he had in mind when he had agreed to this.

"Why not? I could use the help." She shot him a knowing look.

Charming wasn't thrilled with the prospect of staying in the Dark Castle, either. "We have… matters to attend to, back in our own kingdom. We can't afford to take the time –"

"I can." Snow piped up. "You go back to the castle, Charming. I'll stay and keep an eye on Belle. I'll send word if you're needed." She paused, seeing the worried look on Charming's face. "Are you going to argue with me?"

"…would it do any good?"

"No." Snow smirked mischievously.

"I promise you, she'll be in good hands. I've wanted to have guests for a long time now," Belle offered.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help feeling guilty at that.

Though it still didn't sit right with him, Charming had to give in. He turned to Snow with a final plea. "Then… be careful."

"I will." The couple embraced, Charming gently stroking Snow's hair as he breathed in her scent. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The King gently gently cupped his Queen's cheek, pulling her in for a farewell kiss. With that, he reluctantly departed for their home. Snow looked on as he rode away, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

Belle, wanting to make her guest feel at home, rushed over to Snow. "Come with me! I'll show you your room."

"Thank you." The two walked back toward the stairs. "I'm Snow, by the way. Snow White. I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She extended her hand toward Belle, which Belle shook firmly.

"Belle. It's very nice to meet you, Snow." The two chattered away, voices fading as they climbed the stairs arm in arm.

Rumplestiltskin gazed at them as they vanished from sight. He walked over to the table that was the centerpiece of his foyer, admiring the enormous vase of deep red roses that always adorned it. He picked a single stem out of the vase and closed his eyes, inhaling its subtle fragrance. And as he walked back to his spinning room, he found himself wondering what in the world he had gotten himself into.

* * *

It was a small ceremony, as castle weddings go.

The guests consisted only of Belle's father and a few of her close childhood friends. Snow had become like a sister to Belle over the last two months, and was the obvious choice for maid of honor. Charming, after much convincing on Snow's part, agreed to stand with Rumplestiltskin as his best man.

Thanks to Snow's assistance, the grounds of the Dark Castle were beautifully decorated with thousands of roses in every shade of every color imaginable. A white runner marked the aisle the bride was about to traverse. Rumplestiltskin and Charming stood waiting under a gazebo at the far end. The weather couldn't have been more perfect; the sun was shining, and beautiful white clouds were scattered across the bright blue sky.

The bride and maid of honor stood alone just inside the castle, waiting for Belle's father to finish dressing. Sir Maurice, though he did not approve of the wedding, had refused to miss the opportunity to walk his only daughter down the aisle.

Snow turned to Belle and found a terrified look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing... I'm just… jittery, I guess." Belle's hands were shaking, clutching to her bouquet of roses.

"Hey." Snow rushed to wrap her friend in a calming embrace. "I get it. You've been waiting your whole life for this moment. You want it to be everything you dreamed it would be." She pulled back to look her in the eye, her hands on her shoulders. "And it _will_ be."

"It's not even that… I'm more scared of what comes after." Belle was struggling not to cry. "I don't know how to be a wife!"

"Shhh," Snow cooed. "You'll be just fine. I've seen you two together for two months now. He clearly loves you more than life itself. Do you know how many other people have had that effect on the Dark One? Zero, to my knowledge." She paused. "You're _special_, Belle. And I can see now that you truly love him, too. True love, it's… it's – "

Belle knew the rest. "…the most powerful magic in the world."

Snow smiled. "Right. Just remember, I'll be right up there next to you the whole time. Everyone is here because they love you. Remember that."

Belle's eyes welled with tears. "Thank you, Snow." She pulled her into one last hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it."

Sir Maurice came into the room then, dressed in his finest robes.

"Why, Papa, don't you look dashing." Belle chuckled in delight.

Belle's father looked at her in absolute awe. "I look like a toad compared to you, my girl."

"Wait. There's something missing." Belle walked over to the door and pulled a white rose from a vase sitting near it. She brought it back to her father, fastening it to his robes as a makeshift boutonniere. "There. Now you look perfect."

Maurice looked at the flower, and then to _his_ flower. "Belle…are you sure this is what you want? Is this where you want to be?"

"Papa, I've told you. This is _exactly_ what I want. I love him."

Her father took a deep breath. "Then who am I to stop you?"

The tears in Belle's eyes threatened to spill over yet again. "Thank you, Papa. I love you, too. You know that."

"I know, sweet. I know." He hugged his daughter tightly, being careful not to ruin her beautiful hair that Snow had worked so hard on. Then the music started playing.

Snow hated to break up this father-daughter moment, but gently asked, "Are you ready, Belle?"

Belle nodded and moved to her father's right as he offered her his arm. He cupped her chin and turned her face so he could look her in the eye. He only barely managed to choke out in a whisper, "Your mother would be so proud." He kissed her cheek, and pulled her sheer veil over her face. She patted his arm in reassurance – whether for him or for her, she wasn't quite sure.

Snow gave Belle a final, comforting wink, and turned the door handle to step outside.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! I hope the wait was worth it :) Happy one year of Rumbelle!_

_Chapter 2_

It's not as if Rumplestiltskin had never been married. While Bae, the product of his long-ago marriage, had grown to become the center of his universe, the marriage itself was something he would much rather forget. Long, long ago, he had waited at the end of an aisle much like the one he stood at now, hopeful and scared and unsure.

His entire body stiffened as Snow pushed open the enormous wooden door to his castle, all the fear and hesitation returning at once. The Dark One had long ago become tired of the institution of marriage as a whole. On top of his own failed marriage, he had witnessed centuries' worth of arranged marriages, young villagers forced into unwanted wedlock, and dealing for spouses – enough to make him entirely sick of weddings.

This time, though, he hoped things would be different. While his previous marriage had felt like an obligation, this felt like a privilege. No one had been able to love him for ages, evidenced by the fact that none of the guests at the wedding were there for him. For some unfathomable reason, though, Fate had gifted him with a beautiful, loving companion in Belle. What he had ever done to deserve her, he would never know – nor did he ever think he could truly come to be worthy of her. Yes, this glorious day was a privilege, a celebration that he would be forever grateful for.

His gratefulness, however, didn't do much in the way of calming his nerves.

The music had begun, a lovely flute piece performed by Belle's childhood music teacher. Snow stepped out into the sunlight; Belle and Maurice remained in the shadow of the doorway. The young Queen was the picture of beauty and poise, practically gliding down the aisle in a pale blue, off-the-shoulder satin gown. She carried a bouquet of matching blue roses, and wore a crown of white-and-blue-speckled flowers in her ebony hair, which was nestled atop her head in a simple but elegant updo. She spent the entire trip down the aisle gazing at Charming with her dazzling smile. If Rumplestiltskin hadn't been frozen where he stood, he might have looked to his left to see Charming's reaction.

It was a very peculiar feeling for him, this nervousness; he was used to being in complete control of everything around him and everything within him. He wondered briefly if this is what it felt like to be under an immobilization spell. At any rate, he silently prayed to every god he knew that he would find the strength and courage to be the husband Belle deserved.

The music suddenly heightened, and Rumplestiltskin was abruptly dragged out of the depths of his nervous mind. He looked anxiously to the two silhouettes that were entering the doorway at the opposite end of the aisle.

And when, after what seemed like eternity, Belle and her father finally emerged from the shadows, everything and everyone else might as well have disappeared as far as Rumplestiltskin was concerned.

She was beyond beautiful, beyond angelic, beyond _perfect_. Rumplestiltskin had dreamt, in younger days gone by, of the day he would marry his true love. Up until this point, all of those dreams had been crushed, ripped away until he believed they were no longer achievable – that no one could ever love a monster like himself.

Now, all of those dreams were tossed away once again. Because this… this was already better than any dream he could ever have envisioned.

Belle was absolutely, blindingly radiant. Rumplestiltskin forced his eyes to remain open, refusing to blink lest he miss a moment of her beauty as she gracefully moved down the aisle. Sir Maurice had hired the most well-known seamstress in his village to create the wedding gown. The white satin dress had a sweetheart neckline, fitted bodice and A-line skirt that flowed into a short train. The lace detail on the bodice matched the lace of the dress's cap sleeves, and flowed down like vines to accent the skirt. Her veil was pulled forward over her face, held in place by a simple but lovely silver tiara that was a wedding gift from her father. Rumplestiltskin could see Belle's hair under the veil, her dark, soft, perfect curls lying just at her shoulders. He would have been perfectly content to simply stand there and stare at her impossibly perfect form for the rest of his days.

Strangely enough, it seemed that Belle would have been satisfied to do nothing but stare at _him_, too. Her shining eyes pierced through the veil to lock with his, her deep red lips pulled up in an enormous smile that lifted her rose-tinted cheeks. The groom smiled back at his bride, suddenly conscious of how much his attire paled in comparison to hers. He had dug out his best outfit: a smart red jacket with gold collar and cuffs, paired with a gold shirt and his favorite black leather pants. It wasn't much, but he thought it fit his and Belle's relationship: red for the rose that had been the beginning of so much, gold for the dress Belle wore when they first met. He couldn't help but think that the white Belle wore from head to toe matched her pure heart – a heart that he still couldn't believe had managed to let him in.

Maurice turned to lift Belle's veil from her face as they reached the end of the aisle, Snow rushing to arrange it over her hair. Belle gave her father a kiss on the cheek, squeezed his hand, and, handing her flowers to Snow, turned to Rumplestiltskin. He extended his hand, and she placed hers atop it. Her soft, dainty hand provided a sharp contrast against his rough, scaly palm. Neither of them could stop smiling nor break eye contact as they turned to face Sir Lancelot.

As the music was coming to an end, Rumplestiltskin leaned over and whispered to Belle, "You look more beautiful than I could ever have imagined, love."

Belle stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "And you, Rumple, look more dashing than any knight."

And when he saw her blushing cheeks, her smile, her bright and happy eyes – in that instance, he knew that this was it. This was what people meant when they spoke of true love.

Lancelot, officiating as a favor to Snow and Charming, began the ceremony when the music stopped. Rumplestiltskin found it difficult to concentrate on the words; he was somewhat distracted throughout the exchanging of rings. He was abruptly brought back to reality, however, by the sound of Lancelot clearing his throat.

"What was that?"

"I said," Lancelot repeated, "Will the bride and groom please face each other?"

"Oh. Yes, yes." He heard Belle fail to stifle a giggle as he turned to his left, taking both of her hands in his.

"Rumplestiltskin, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

It wasn't until this point, when they stood in front of witnesses and pronounced their vows to each other, that Rumplestiltskin truly realized the enormity of what they were about to undertake. In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, they promised to be true to each other.

As long as they both shall live.

"I do," he said, with complete conviction.

"Belle, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Belle said, confident but emotional, her eyes welling with unshed tears.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

And that was the end of it. Because, as much as Rumplestiltskin hated himself for it, there could be no "You may kiss the bride." That would break his curse, and he needed it. He needed Bae, had needed him for centuries before even meeting Belle. They had carefully discussed the matter, and Belle had agreed not to break his curse on their wedding day.

It nearly killed them both to stand there knowing they _should _have been drinking in each other's lips by now, knowing what _could _have been if his power hadn't been so important to him. Nevertheless, he had put himself into this situation when he chose power over his son; he had made things what they were.

But he couldn't just let Belle stand there with tears in her eyes. He gave her the most affectionate gesture he could think of that was appropriate for public viewing: he took her left hand, and held it tenderly against his cheek. The heel of her hand rested just at the corner of his mouth, and though he longed to kiss it, longed to just brush his lips against that peaches-and-cream flesh, he was still _scared. _He was still a coward, and it filled him with shame.

Belle finally let the tears roll down her face, never looking away from the tortured look in his eyes. She gently stroked his cheek with her thumb, simultaneously squeezing his other hand.

It was the closest they could get right now. Someday, Rumplestiltskin prayed that they would have the chance to seal their marriage with a proper kiss.

And now that he had Belle to help him find Bae, he thought the chances of that were much improved.

* * *

The party Belle and Snow had planned for after the ceremony was really quite lovely. The food was exquisite, and they had cooked it all themselves – after all, there were only fifteen people to feed. Maurice had even been generous enough to bring a gigantic, seven-tiered wedding cake for them.

Though neither of them really felt it necessary, the bride and groom took to the floor for their first dance after much prodding from their guests. Neither of them were particularly skilled dancers, but Rumplestiltskin had to admit that Belle made dancing easier than any other partner had. She easily followed his lead, her smooth motions balancing out his slightly clumsier footing. They brought out the best in each other when they danced, and they found themselves laughing with sheer joy by the time the other couples came to join them.

That joy was tangible in the air for the rest of the evening, as they danced the night away.

Rumplestiltskin didn't exactly despair when it came time to bid farewell to their guests. Belle, however, was sad to see Snow return home with Charming. She had already packed her things and said goodbye, but Belle reached for her arm to stop her as she headed for the door.

"Thank you, Snow. I'll miss you." Belle enveloped her dearest friend in the tightest hug she could manage.

Tears were threatening to spill out of Snow's eyes now. "Thank _you, _Belle. For showing me how different our true loves can be. Thank you for being a wonderful, wonderful friend."

The two women reluctantly let go of each other after a long moment. "Write to me?" Snow half-asked, half-commanded.

"Only if you promise to write back." Belle smiled.

"That I can promise." With that, Snow turned and headed out the door after Charming.

Rumplestiltskin came to stand by his bride, arm around her waist as they waved goodbye to the royal couple. With a flick of his wrist, the doors closed of their own accord.

"Well, my darling," he said, turning his head to look at Belle without moving his hand from the small of her back, "it appears that we are finally alone."

Belle giggled again. The sound was contagious; he began to laugh with her, his high-pitched cackle blending with her twinkling laughter.

"Yes, it would appear so."

Suddenly serious, Rumplestiltskin took hold of Belle's hand and pressed it to his cheek once again. It was a poor replacement for the kiss that he longed to give her, but she seemed to understand the implication. This gesture would be their kiss, their tender secret.

Belle linked her arm with her husband's, and they walked up the marble staircase. "Rumple?"

"Yes, love?"

"True love's kiss will break any curse, correct?"

Rumplestiltskin stopped in his tracks, suddenly worried. Was this too much for Belle to handle after all? Was she going to back out on him if he refused to kiss her? Trying to hide his confusion, he quickly replied, "Yes, of course. You know that. Why?"

"Well, um…" Belle dropped her eyes to the floor, seemingly embarrassed. "I was just wondering… what the rules of magic are concerning…_making _love?" She looked back up, bracing herself for the reaction to her question.

Rumplestiltskin breathed a sigh of temporary relief before he realized what Belle had just asked him. His first instinct was to say "No, the intent is the same; the effect would be the same as a kiss." But then he thought about the prospect for a moment. Intent was meaningless where magic was concerned; magic respected only the letter of the law. And in this case, the Dark One believed he had uncovered a very fortunate loophole.

"I don't…I don't believe that would have any effect on a curse, as a matter of fact. True love's _kiss _will break any curse, as you said. Magic follows its wording to the letter; intent means nothing."

"So…there's nothing preventing us from consummating our marriage properly?"

Rumple smiled. "Well, it wouldn't exactly be proper. We couldn't kiss at all, darling. It would be extremely difficult. Self-control would be essential –" He was cut off as Belle grabbed his hand, running and pulling him along, winding through the corridors toward his bedroom. _Their _bedroom.

"Belle! Belle, are you sure you want to do this?"

Belle didn't respond until they reached the bed. She turned to face her new husband, eyes proud and determined. "This afternoon, I married the man I love. My true love. I am not going to wait for gods know how many years to have you if I don't have to!"

She pushed his jacket off onto the floor and began deftly undoing the buttons of his gold silk shirt, never taking her eyes from his. "I'll be careful. I _promise_. I want you to find Baelfire just as much as you do."

Rumplestiltskin stared at her for a long, awestruck moment. "My beautiful, beautiful Belle." He lifted a hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You are an absolute miracle." He removed her beautiful dress in the blink of an eye, and pulled her onto the enormous bed on top of him.

Belle let out a twinkling laugh once again. She splayed her fingers over the Dark One's bare chest, admiring the rough, shimmering skin that she had exposed. Raising her eyes to meet his, she whispered, "Take me, Rumplestiltskin."

He was happy to oblige.


End file.
